


【谦堂/堂良】马

by Yellowcroaker (racifer)



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 19:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/Yellowcroaker
Summary: 仿佛一个轮回，时光在他们的身上微妙地交错重合。日光之下，并无新事。





	【谦堂/堂良】马

周九良永远记得温莎。

他不好骑马，去马场也不过寥寥几次，记马的名字总没有记人那么快，所以偶然提起时总是以特征代替——比如背上一绺白的，金色的，头上鬃毛偏分的小黑。

但他记得温莎。漂亮，矫健，高傲。身体线条流畅如雕塑，红棕色的皮毛根根顺滑，四蹄踏雪，额上一片水滴形的白。跑起来的时候更是潇洒，1.2米的练习障碍跃过去毫不费力，一圈高矮障碍跳过，停在他面前不屑地甩甩尾巴，在他靠近的时候警告地扬起右前蹄。

“别走前面啊，从侧面过来。”马上的人笑着对他说，拽拽缰绳，安抚地轻拍温莎的长脖子。

皮革的黑亮马靴紧裹着修长小腿，剪裁得当的马裤勾勒出完美的臀腿线条。周九良一路细细打量上去，最后仰头看着那张隐藏在头盔阴影下的面庞，说道，哎，知道了孟哥。

孟鹤堂微笑，靴子从马镫里错出来，对他伸出一只手：“上来，哥带你溜一圈。”

周九良应声走近两步，堪堪触到孟鹤堂的指尖。

温莎警告地甩了甩头。

周九良立刻站住了，手却伸得更长，紧紧勾着孟鹤堂的小指。

不像孟鹤堂，周九良更善于觉察敌意，无论来自人或是动物。孟鹤堂却只当他怕了，笑着抽出手去揉他刚烫的小卷发，然后伏在马身上，夸张地给马儿顺毛：“好温莎，乖，给我们航航骑一下，行不行？”

他没踩马镫，用力夹紧小腿保持平衡。腰一压低，圆润的臀就翘了起来，被朝阳描出一道金边，让周九良不敢多看第二眼，心跳如战前擂鼓，又重又急。

温莎动了动耳朵，勉强低下头，喷了个响鼻，算是认可。周九良踩上马镫，一只手抓着铁过梁，把自己拉上去，右脚找了两下才踩准了另一只马镫。孟鹤堂环着他，在他身后低低地笑，让他感觉背上痒痒的。他嗅着孟鹤堂身上熟悉的青草香，故意往后靠了靠，让两人贴得更紧。

“没事，她很温顺的。”孟鹤堂的下巴抵在他肩膀上说道，一只手放了缰绳，安慰似的抱了他一下。

周九良点点头，不动声色地拉开他的手，指尖却留恋肌肤相亲的触感，忍不住多摸了一下他腕子上的嫩肉，才放开手。孟鹤堂又在笑，双腿夹一夹马肚子，温莎就慢悠悠地走了起来。

“别坐实了，一会儿屁股颠的疼。”他嘱咐道。

周九良嗯了一声，腿上使力，摇摇晃晃的像要半蹲起来似的，两手仍然死死抓着铁过梁。

还好，知道周宝宝今天要来，提前换了练习鞍。孟鹤堂微笑着想到，和台上一样凭着本能嘴里不停，继续指导，思绪却飘远了，想到他第一次骑马的时候，比周九良还要手足无措。

于谦是爱马之人，不喜欢给他们多加束缚。他喜欢无鞍骑马，那种肉贴着肉的交流，比隔着层层的皮革和垫子更顺畅。他懂马，马也懂他，即便是炫技的直立和急转，于谦也从没摔下来过。

他带着孟鹤堂第一次骑马，就是裸骑。

那年孟鹤堂二十岁，比现在怀里的九良还小些，作为助理陪着大爷来看马。彼时马场刚刚租下不久，马买来的也不多，周围仍是荒地一片，进了村就是坑坑洼洼的土路，甚至没有路。他松了油门，让车缓着开过去，怕颠着了副驾喝了点酒正迷瞪着的人。

“快到了？”于谦闭着眼睛问道，一伸手就准确地搭在了孟鹤堂正挂着挡的手上，轻轻一捏。

孟鹤堂应了一声，伸小指在于谦的掌根蹭了蹭，才抽出手来去给人放下遮光板，免得夕阳刺眼。

拿捏着分寸的示好。

孟鹤堂在于谦身边几年，早不是当初那个莽撞小子。一次次的教训让他把分寸二字刻在了骨子里，让人觉得怎样都相处着舒服。从前他只是于谦的助理，现在是干儿，再加一层皮肉上的关系，自然比旁人亲近许多。可这亲近也是有分寸的：他仍得是把敬放在爱的头里，否则便成了情人。

于谦不想要情人，他也不想做情人。没有比这个更好的事了。

他们到大院时，天色已经开始暗下去。工作人员都下了班，只有门口和院里值夜的几个保安，都认识车牌，开了大门请他们进去。孟鹤堂一路开到马厩旁，拿着保温杯和外套下了车，跟着于谦进去，听他讲着这几匹马的由来和趣事。有的孟鹤堂没听过，有的听过，但到了今天才把主人公——主马公？——一一对上号。

“您书里也加上这段吧。”孟鹤堂适时递上一杯盖半温不烫的茶，笑着说道。

于谦点头，把空杯盖递回去，突然问道：“小孟儿啊，你骑过马吗？”

孟鹤堂笑着摇头。

于谦拍拍他的肩膀，回屋换上一身骑马的装束，解了“金苹果”，说道：“别看它不如那‘神经病’大黑漂亮，但这姑娘啊，听话，我就喜欢它。”

孟鹤堂看着它温驯的眼睛，看到它眼中映出自己的模样，笑了笑，扶着于谦上了马，说道：“是啊，毕竟安全第一。干爹小心。”

“金苹果”出了马厩就撒起了欢，一下子窜出老远。于谦骑着它，在几十亩的空场里跑了半场，和它重新熟悉了一下，才转了回来，擦了擦汗，对孟鹤堂招手：“小孟儿，来，一起骑一圈？”

孟鹤堂眼前一亮，哎了一声，放下手里的东西跑了过来，站在边上摸了摸马鬃，不知该怎么上去。于谦双手虚空张在他身体两侧，说道：“跳！”

孟鹤堂用力往上一跳。一双大手从他腋下把他架了起来，顺势往上一举，再往回一带，他就侧坐在了马背上。他惊呼一声，反手紧紧抱住于谦的一条胳膊，这才突然感受到，他天天叫着的干爹，这时候还不到四十岁，正是年富力强的时候。

“爷们儿，你这是贵族大小姐骑马的坐法啊，”于谦紧紧箍着他的腰，在他耳边低语道，“把腿迈过来。”

低沉温和的嗓音像一道电流滚过他的脊柱。孟鹤堂咬着嘴唇，撑着马背迈过了腿，坐在马上，手脚无处安放，只好靠在人怀里，带着点撒娇的意思说：“干爹，我不会骑，您教教我。”

“你啊……”于谦低下头，蜻蜓点水似的在他唇边一吻，轻得好像羽毛拂过的幻觉，“夹紧了腿，别掉下去，就行了。”

与前天晚上如出一辙的描述，想来也绝非巧合。

孟鹤堂的脸上顿时比天边残留着的一抹晚霞还红。于谦盯着他烧红了的耳朵笑，轻轻磕两下马肚子，“金苹果”就奔着远山的方向，一路小跑起来，因为有两个成年人的体重压着，不满地喷着响鼻，步子也慢了许多。

很快它就解放了。孟鹤堂想到。刚跑了不到两里地，它就被拴在小树林里，悠闲地吃起了树叶，不时好奇地窥视着两个在远处的树丛间交叠的身影。等到半个小时之后，就只有孟鹤堂一个人坐在马上，眼圈泛红，于谦在前面，为他的干儿子牵着缰绳，慢慢地往回走。

“夹紧了，不然湿了裤子，不好看。”于谦淡淡的一句话，让孟鹤堂的腿又开始发抖。

最终他还是丢脸地湿了裤子，但他也确实从此开始学会了骑马。

绕着马场走了第四圈，周九良沉默地听着身后的人从喋喋不休到安静不语，就知道孟鹤堂又在走神了。他有次嘲笑孟鹤堂，你就不能同时做两件事情，一边说话一边想事儿都不行。孟鹤堂也不与他争辩，只是说，嗨，我就一计算器，跟您那八核cpu比不了。

他在想什么，或者说，在想谁，周九良心里明镜似的。他故意清了清嗓子，重重地捅了一下孟鹤堂的肋下，唤道：“孟哥。”

“啊？”孟鹤堂下意识紧了紧缰绳，惹得温莎不爽地一晃脑袋。“怎么了宝宝？”

“换个叫法吧，真腻歪，”周九良皱着眉头道，“骑完这圈就回去吧。我累了。”

“怎么了？你不喜欢？”孟鹤堂回了神，心里有点羞愧，又开始话多起来，“是不是孟哥在你不好发挥？要不一会儿我下去，你自己骑一圈？”

“不用了，”周九良心里越发烦躁，语气更不留情，“我就是不喜欢。”

直到把温莎送回马厩内，他们都没再说一句话。孟鹤堂在马厩隔壁的工具间，给鞍具重新擦洗上油，周九良就坐在一边玩手机，眼都不抬一下。孟鹤堂突然心里一阵无名火起，把鞍具重新挂回墙上，拎着马鞭站在周九良面前，说道：“你又耍什么混蛋！”

周九良站起来，仍是一样的冷淡：“我说了，我不喜欢骑马，不行吗？”

“啪”地一马鞭打在了工具台上，孟鹤堂冷着脸，沉声道：“你给我说实话！”

“先生，你没权力命令我。”周九良哼了一声，扭头就要往外走。孟鹤堂紧赶两步挡在门口，锁了门，周九良就转身往马厩走，想从另一边的大门出去。孟鹤堂更是生气，和周九良从推搡发展成扭打。

起初他还有机会打上一拳、踢上一腿，等真惹上周九良的火来，他才发现自己低估了对方的力量，再也挣扎不过，被周九良按在干草垛上动也动不得，又是气又是委屈，索性把眼一闭，不说话了。他感觉到周九良撒了手，也没睁眼，就这么躺在一堆干草上，心中百感交集。

他受够了无休无止地猜测周九良的心思。他的一切世故老练，在周九良这里统统用不上。他也不知道自己为什么看不得周九良有一丝一毫的不高兴，总要想办法让他开怀顺意。他对任何人，哪怕是于谦，也从没有过这样的感觉。

“孟哥……”

他听见周九良又用上了他可怜兮兮的小奶音，“孟哥，你看看我。”

孟鹤堂不理他。

沙沙的脚步声走远了。他忍不住睁开眼睛，就见周九良把马鞭捡了回来，在他身边半跪下来，把马鞭调转方向递给他，委委屈屈地说道：“孟哥，你要真生气，打我一顿也行。”

孟鹤堂接过马鞭，叹了口气。

哪能真打呢，毕竟是自己看着长大的孩子，下了手，疼的还是自己。孟鹤堂把马鞭丢在一旁，坐起来，说道：“你为什么不高兴？”

“因为……”周九良扣着手指，不敢看孟鹤堂，视线往一边飘，好像突然对温莎甩起来的尾巴有了莫大的兴趣。

“因为什么？”孟鹤堂追问道。

半晌，周九良才终于艰难地开口道：“因为你的心在别处。我不喜欢。”

“你知道我在想什么？”

“我多少猜得到。”

周九良的脸上露出几分凄凉的神色。这本不该是一个二十出头的年轻人会有的表情，更不该出现在周九良的脸上。孟鹤堂不自觉拉住了他的手，周九良立刻与他十指紧扣，像是怕他会在下一秒钟就消失一样。

“对不起，”孟鹤堂低声道，“我……”

“你为什么总要这样？”周九良皱着眉头打断了他，盯着一旁大嚼草料的马儿们，索性一口气说了下去：“对不起对不起……你说这种话是为了安慰人，还是真觉得因为你做错了所以我不高兴？孟祥辉，你能不能多为自己想想，别总想着别人的委屈别人的难受，你自己呢？你自己的心情就不值一提吗？”

声音越来越大。温莎不满地抬头看他，他瞪回去，惹得她咴咴嘶鸣一声。

“我道歉，是因为我今天的确状态不好，走了神，这样很危险，对你、对我自己，都不负责任。而且因为这件事让你不开心，我心里也觉得内疚。”

孟鹤堂缓缓地说道，把周九良的脑袋扳向自己的方向，强迫他看着自己：“我珍重我的心情，无论喜怒哀乐，那都是仅属于我自己的、最真实的东西。至于你，周航，恰恰是影响我心情的重要一环。”他自嘲地勾了勾唇角，说道，“如果我对每一个‘别人’都像对你一样在意，我可能已经累死了。”

周九良怔怔地看着孟鹤堂，忽然一把抓住孟鹤堂滑落下去的手腕，说道：“你知道我……我喜欢你。”

孟鹤堂抿着嘴笑了，像只摇着尾巴的狐狸。“我多少猜得到。”

“那你呢？你是不是也喜欢我？”

周九良急急地问，顾不上脸已经涨得通红，也顾不上他暴露出了细细的奶音。他想知道，他必须知道。

孟鹤堂的眼前一瞬间掠过无数记忆碎片。这是雨夜被他背去医院的孩子，是把他气到半死但只要稍一示弱就被原谅的小无赖，是会在意他、企图保护他的傻小子，是让他想要触碰和拥抱的男人，是在台上不遗余力地逗笑他的搭档，是为他素手弹三弦的挚友，也是让他时时刻刻牵挂着的亲人。

如果这算是喜欢的话。

孟鹤堂眯起眼睛，看着周九良越来越难以掩饰的慌乱，笑道：“你先把手撒开，疼。”

周九良下意识地放了手，就见孟鹤堂张开双臂，向后缓缓倒下，仰躺在了干草垛上，像引人堕落的森林之神，嫣红的双唇一张一合，吐露出诱惑的词句：

“想知道答案的话……为什么不自己来找呢？”

我早该去找的。周九良想到，扑上去迷迷糊糊地亲吻着孟鹤堂，一边挫败地解着他马裤上的扣子。他自己今天只穿了一条运动裤，孟鹤堂一下就把他的裤子连带底裤都拉到了脚踝，周九良顺势脱了鞋，把裤子蹬掉。孟鹤堂的衣服还算齐整，只解开了腰带和裤扣，露出他已经完全勃起的私处。

在“为什么好看的人连鸡巴都好看”的疑问还没有想明白之前，周九良就已经自觉地爬了下去，含住了那根暗粉色的肉茎，凭借本能（以及偷偷在网上看过的海量小视频）开始舔弄起来。轻微的汗味，还有更浓郁的、独属于孟鹤堂的气息溢满了他的鼻腔，周九良上下活动着头，开心地听着孟鹤堂变得急促和断断续续的呼吸声，一边悄悄把下身贴着孟鹤堂擦得锃亮的马靴磨蹭。过了一会儿，孟鹤堂揉了揉他的头发，把他拉了起来，翻身把他压在草垛上，自己则跪在水泥地上，舔了舔嘴唇，把周九良的阴茎含了进去。

周九良全身一抖，只觉像是过了电一样，连头皮都发麻。孟鹤堂的口活儿实在比他好上不知道多少，他这才知道，那些在小视频里根本看不到的舌头的动作都该是怎样的，而喉咙口本能的反射会让人产生多么强烈的快感。他企图在这三五分钟之内学习一招半式，可是根本无法集中精力，只低头看一眼埋头为他服务的孟鹤堂，他就忍不住射了个头晕眼花。

然而就在这灭顶般的极乐之中，他仍在忍不住地思索，这么熟练的技巧，孟鹤堂练习了多少次？除了他们都知道的那个人之外，他还有过别人吗？

周九良不敢问。

他想知道答案，也怕知道答案。直到他骑坐在孟鹤堂的阴茎上的时候，他才用蚊蚋般的声音，低低地问道：

“我是你……你这样……操过的第一个吗？”

他的私心是重的。他总要在孟鹤堂的身上占一个第一，在他的心里占一个唯一。虽然这看似很难，但周九良总有一种迷之自信，至少在孟鹤堂这里，他觉得自己是特别的。

孟鹤堂没有说话，只是笑了。展眼舒眉，发自内心的笑容，让周九良又一次心动。孟鹤堂抬起手来，轻轻地在周九良的嘴上拍了一下，故意板起脸来说道：“不许说脏话，打你小嘴嘴。”

两人同时想到了周九良的十七岁。彼时他们刚搭档不久，周九良第一次当众骂脏字，就被孟鹤堂这个代理家长打了嘴。周九良红着脸，像只大猫一样蹭着孟鹤堂的脖颈，下身的动作却不得章法，搔不到痒处，还费力气。他凑在孟鹤堂的耳边，绕着他刚刚长好的耳洞周围舔了一圈，细声细气地恳求道：“孟哥，孟哥，你教教我。”

孟鹤堂拉起周九良的手，撑在自己的肩上，扶着他的腰，带着他起起落落。他听见自己说的话，“夹紧了腿，别掉下去，就行了。”

仿佛一个轮回，时光在他们的身上微妙地交错重合。日光之下，并无新事。

但正如夕阳有别于朝阳，他不再需要战战兢兢，行走在黑暗的前夕，而是在看着自己的世界，随着明媚的心情，一点一点亮起来。

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 于老师马术其实并不是很好，《玩儿》里面写，他目击过别人坠马，有点心理阴影，后来小心翼翼地骑马，自己也还掉下来过。所以裸骑什么的不可能的。除了马的名字是书里和于老师的wb里提到的，其他全是我瞎胡编。马场时间线也有点不太对。就见谅吧。


End file.
